Time of My Life
by The-Fergalicious-Fangirl
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been best friends since birth. What happens when one of them have more than just platonic feelings for the other. Will things get ugly? (I know its a bad summary. but give it a shot!) AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! I've decided to write a multi-chapter fic! **_***waits for applause* **_**But, i've been having medical issues that cause me to be at home in bed all day doing nothing so I figured, **_**"Why not write a fanfiction"**_** and thus this was born! I hope y'all enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! **_**(though i wish i did…..)**_

Peeta Mellark was the prime example of the boys your parents warned you about. You know, the _"I'm too cool for school"_, _"I don't want commitment, just sex_" kind of guys. He was Panem High royalty. Everyone wanted to be friends with him. Don't get me started on his posy of dimwitted blondes that had the IQ of a squirrel. Everything about Peeta Mellark screamed trouble, but he was my best friend.

Me and Peeta could not be more different. I was the kind of girl your parents wanted you to be friends with. You know, the _"I get all A's"_, _"I'm too shy around others" _type of girl. I was Panem High trash (as nicely as one could phrase it). Everything about me screamed innocence, but I was his best friend.

We've known eachother since the womb. Our mothers were inseparable, which meant me and Peeta did everything together. We used to play together, eat together, we even had our first kindergarten class together. We shared everything with each other, sometimes too much on Peeta's end. We talked about relationships, parents, love, and just about anything a teenager would want to talk about. We were an odd friendship, but it was the best. Except for the fact that I might be in love with said Playboy.

It was the first day of our senior year at Panem high and it was the year that I was finally getting out of this hell hole. I walked with Peeta to school every day and this was no exception.

"Hey Peeta", I smirked, "There's Delly! Why don't we call her over?" As I started to call her over Peeta but his hand over my mouth

"Watch it Everdeen. Please don't get her attention, i can barely get her to leave me alone over the summer", Peeta laughed, "Besides, can just go to Cato and let him in on your secret "crush" on him." I glared at him.

"Yeah, if by "crush" you mean hatred", I sneered, pushing him out of my way. He just laughed and hugged me from behind.

"I'm just messing with you Katniss, lighten up", he whispered in my ear. And there it goes again, the butterflies. I swallow them down and smile at him.

We kept walking at a normal pace until we finally reached the front of the school. There was this pathetic excuse for a banner hanging at the top of the school reading, _"Welcome to Panem High School!_" It should really read, "Welcome to Panem High School, where your wishes and dreams get crushed!"

"Ready?", Peeta whispered as he grabbed my hand. "As ready as I'll ever be." And thus began the year that changed my life.

**A/N: I know the chapter was kind of short, but i promise this will be fun! Please review! Love yall!**

**xoxo, **

**Kaylee **


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Hey guys I'm back! I've decided I'm going to update every Wednesday for now and until this story is over! Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! It means so much to me! I've decided i'm going to reply to y'alls reviews at the beginning of every chapter now :)**

**Guest: Aw! Thank you soo much! That means a lot!**

**WritingForDayz**: **Yeah I was a little worried about that but hey! It's an AU :) Thanks so much for the review!**

**But anyways, back to the story. Made sure to make it a little longer this time :)**

"Hey Brainless", my best friend Johanna Mason all but screamed at me. She's was the exact definition of a "rebel" with her short brown hair with red streaks and her signature leather jacket.

"Hey Jo! How was your summer?" I asked, knowing I would regret it.

"Well, I went to the Bahamas with my wonderful foster family. Quite beautiful actually, not that I would really know. Spent most of my time in bed with Marvel." She snorts, knowing it would get a reaction out of me.

"Isn't that like incest or something. You're his foster sister?" I asked walking into our home room.

Johanna laughs, "Hey! Not by blood. Perfectly legal in my book. In my top 5 greatest sexcapades." She drags me to the back of the class, where two seats were open.

"What about you Brainless, finally grow a brain and tell Dough Boy that you want to get him in bed and-" I cut her off.

"Would you keep it down?! And no, I didn't tell Peeta how I feel yet. I think we're..." She stops me.

"'Better off as friends' come on Kat! I've been listening to that bull shit for almost four years. Katniss, four years is a long time to be stuck in the middle of the sexual tension between the two of you. It's quite exhausting really." She sighs dramatically.

"Jo..." I start.

"No Katniss! It's senior year! It's supposed to be the most memorable year of our lives. Get your head out of your ass and tell Mellark you love him or I will." She threatens. I mean, yes, I love Peeta. But why would Peeta love me? He is my best friend, he would never see me as more. Besides, I'm not his type. He goes for blonde haired, big boobed bimbos. I don't meet those requirements. But, my train of thought gets interrupted when Mrs. Trinkets high pitched voice starts ringing in my eardrums.

"Welcome, welcome! This is going to be a big big year for you seniors! I hope you have a marvelous start to your last year of high school! And, may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Nobody knew what the hell that meant, yet she always seems to be saying it. She acted like this was a TV show or something with her bright makeup and awful clothing. She was a walking freak. I zoned out as she started calling names to get their schedules.

"_What would it be like to be with Peeta?"_ I thought._ "Is he a good kisser? Is he a romantic? Is he a sweet talker? Is his-"_. I get cut off when i hear the rat like woman screech my name.

"Katniss Everdeen". She handed me my schedule and I immediately took a photo and sent it to Peeta, asking if we had any classes.

_**[8:34am]Peeta M:**_ We have English, Lunch, and Calculus together.

_**[8:37am]Katniss E:**_ Thank god

_**[8:38am]Peeta M:**_ Why? Can't get enough of me? ;)

_**[8:40am]Katniss E:**_ In your dreams Mellark *cue eye roll*

_**[8:42am]Peeta M:**_ Every night Princess ;)  
_**[8:43am]Peeta M:**_ Walk with me to English?

_**[8:44am]Katniss E:**_ Why? Can't get enough of me? ;)

_**[8:44am]Peeta M:**_ Touché Everdeen. Meet you by your home room.

I was yanked out of my little world when the shrill of the bell sounded. I was waiting outside of the class for Peeta when two arms wrapped around me.

"Guess who Kitty Kat?" A husky voice whispered into my ear.

"Hey Finnick!" I smiled as I turned to hug him. "How was your summer?" I asked.

"Great! Spent it out at my beach house working long hours as a life guard. Saving lives all day is a tiring job." He laughs, kissing my cheek. I was used to this. Finnick was flirty with everyone.

"Finn, looking at boobs all day isn't the same thing as 'saving lives'" I laugh. That's when I see Peeta walking towards us, with a weird look on his face. I get out of Finnicks arms and walk towards Peeta.

"Kitty Kat", Finnick whines, "I was comfortable." I rolled my eyes and caught up to Peeta. He was acting strange. He wouldn't meet my eyes and kept walking faster as i tried to catch up.

"What the hell Peeta?" I bark, "what is wrong?" I ask a little nicer when he walks away again.

"It's nothing Katniss, i just have to get to English, that's all." he mumbles. He never acts like this to me. We've always told each other everything! Especially when we were mad at eachother. Why is he mad at me?

We take our seats and begin to endure what is English 4 with the drunken bastard Haymitch Abernathy. He drones on about the expectations and syllabus for his class. He looks just as excited to be up there saying it as we all are hearing it.

"Turn in your work, you get good grades. Don't turn in your work, you fail. Simple enough?" He asks us. We all mutter a few "Yes Sir's" and Yeah's".

The day drones on until lunch. I see Finnick, Johanna, and Peeta all at the table waving me over. As usual, everyone brought one thing for everyone to share, because not even the bravest warrior could survive the school _"food"_. I brought some ham, Peeta brought the bread, Johanna brought the chips, and Finnick brought whatever the he he could find. We are all making small talk when Johanna stops mid sentence and starts to hum the Jaws theme. That only means one thing.

_Glimmer Harding_

Glimmer was a real life Regina George and was the gatekeeper of this hell. She has had it out for me and Johanna since freshman year and we will never know why. Hell, I don't even know why she is approaching our table.

"Vote me for Homecoming queen!" She says in an innocent voice that made me want to puke.

"Why? Don't you have enough plastic in you? Collecting it maybe?" I laugh. "What good would a plastic crown do you when you have the real stuff?

"Shut it, Seam Slut. I wasn't asking for your opinion." She sneers. "Homecoming is two weeks away. I know! So early this year! So I don't have much time to collect votes, but I hope you two boys vote for me" She winks as she struts away.

"I wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole", Finnick shudders, "Besides Kitty, you're not slut. Shes just jealous of your beauty." I blush. I've never been good at taking compliments. Soon, we all go back to eating and making fun of Glimmer. The bell to our final class rings and I start to Astronomy when Finnick suddenly grabs my hand.

"You know Kitty….. Homecoming is a two weeks away and we both seem to be dateless…." he starts, "what do you say you do the honor of being my date?" He rushes out, blushing like a mad man.

"Wait, you want to go to homecoming with me? The Seam Slut?" I ask, terribly confused.

"You know Katniss, I know you're in love with Peeta. You should also know that I am in love with Annie Cresta. I've been trying to get her to go out with me for years. But, I have a plan. We go to homecoming together, make a scene of touching, blushing, laughing, and maybe a kiss or two and make them jealous. What do you say?"

I think about it for a moment. Make Peeta jealous? Would it work? Its worth a shot.

"You've got yourself a date O'Dair." I finally say.

**AHHHHHH! Katniss has a plan! Wonder what will happen? (evil laughter)**

**But, once again thanks to all of you who have favorited and followed and reviewed. It's like cookies to me :)**

**xoxo,**

**Kaylee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! IM SOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING LAST WEEK! I had kidney surgery and it didn't go well and ended up in the hospital for the weekend being pumped full of antibiotics to make the kidney infection I got (post surgery) to go away! But once again! Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed my story! Now time to respond to my reviewers!**

**Saga: That would be great! Poor Peeta is in for a shock! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**wouldratherbeaunicorn: First off your username is fantastic! But yes! I absolutely LOVE mean girls! And the jaws thing is a code for our friends girlfriend. We all hate her so when she's in sight we sing the jaws theme. Thank you so much for the review :)**

**Now since I'm sure most of y'all don't read my author notes, let's just get to the story!**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I DO NOT OWN **_**THE HUNGER GAMES**_**. IF I DID MOCKINGJAY PART TWO WOULD ALREADY BE OUT IN THEATRES BECAUSE I'M DYING TO SEE THE FANNIE WEDDING AND "STAR SQUAD" IN ACTION! **

You know that out in your stomach when you see something you wish you haven't. That's exactly what I felt when I saw Peeta up on MY locker making out with his blonde of the week. It's not like I haven't seen it before or anything but the more it happens, the more hurt I feel. That's when I decided to clear my throat.

"Hate to break up the hormone party but I need my history book", I say. They move aside and continue to kiss. And that angers me even more. He doesn't even have the decency to do that else where. So I make a show of my anger by slamming my locker closed and storming off.

"Katniss!" I hear someone yell. As I turn around to see where it came from I plow right into an out of breath Finnick.

"Kitty!", he starts but has to take a few deep breaths, "holy shit you're a fast walker. But i think we should start the plan today."

"Today?", I ask confused, "why today?"

"Because, we have to make it "believable". We need to flirt, be a little awkward, and just make it look like we like each other." He says as he walks me to my class. I guess he's right, it would be more believable that way.

"Fine." I say as the warning bell rings. Finnick then takes my hand and kisses it.

"Until lunch my princess." He purrs and I blush. This might be easier than I thought.

Lunch could not have come any quicker. It's time to start the plan. As soon as I walk into the lunch room I spot Finnick and he waves me over.

"Hey Kitty, you look beautiful." He says has be leads me to the table. It's a subtle comment but the way Johanna is staring at me lets me know she's suspicious.

"Hey Finn." I say, trying to pull off a blush. "How was Statistics?"

"Oh it was absolutely dreadful without you Kitty Kat." He sighs dramatically.

"Stop." I say actually blushing. That's when Peeta walks over to the table kissing his "girl" goodbye. Two can play at this game. I turn to kiss Finnick on the cheek but he seemed to also have the same idea and our lips met in a kiss.

_"It's only pretend, it's only pretend,"_ I Have to think so I don't make this a awkward. And when we part, we are both actually blushing. And that's when Johanna slams her fist.

"What the fuck is going on with you and merman?", she all but screams. "You two have been all 'touchy-feely' and gross shit since this morning! What are you not telling us?"

"Well-" I start but Finnick interrupts me.

"You see, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while Katniss. I've had my eye on you since we first met Mags dinner. Even though you kneed me in the balls for flirting with you, I just couldn't keep you off my mind. Every day I fight the urge to just push you against a wall and kiss you. When I see you, my day is instantly better. I like the way your hair is always braided, I like the way you're always scowling, I like the way you stand your ground and never back down. What I'm trying to say is that I like you Katniss, a lot. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I nearly choke on my water. _Girlfriend_? We agreed on just homecoming dates! Not anything about dating!

"Finnick," I blush, "I would love to!" I smile the best smile I can put on and hug him. He moves his hand to my face and pulls me in for a kiss. It's nice. It's soft and gentle, but I don't feel anything. No fireworks, no sparks, just lips. After we break apart I whisper in his ear, "Girlfriend? What the hell?"

"Don't worry Kitty, It's working. Peeta looks like he's about to explode." He laughs.

I look over to Peeta and he looks like he's going to blow a fuse. Perfect.

Once we sit back down Johanna gives me a thumbs up and Peeta just stares at his sand which. It's truly awkward.

I'm sitting through the hell that is Calculus when my phone buzzes.

_**[2:45pm]Peeta M:**_ So you and Finnick huh?

And for some reason that infuriates me. Why does he care? He goes on all of his sexcapades without me constantly asking.

_**[2:46pm]Katniss E:**_ Yup. He's great ;)

_**[2:47pm]Peeta M:**_ Oh really? Great how?

Oh he's going to play that game? Fine. Let's make him squirm a little. Please let Finnick be okay with this.

_**[2:49pm]Katniss E:**_ Everything really. He's sweet, loving, caring. Not to mention the abs and the ass on him. And his lips. His lips are great. ;)

I get a reply almost immediately.

_**[2:50pm]Peeta M:**_ Oh.

_**[2:51pm]Katniss E:**_ Yup, and I'm going to Finnicks tonight ;) hoping I get to have some "fun" ;)

Maybe I'm taking this too far but this is fucking fun.

_**[2:52pm]Peeta M:**_ Oh Everdeen, you wouldn't know what fun is if you did it with O'Dair.

_**[2:54pm]Katniss E:**_Oh really? Who exactly can be fun?

_**[2:55pm]Peeta M:**_ Wouldn't want to make your "boyfriend" angry. See you later Katniss ;)

And that's why I'm currently pressed up against Finnick, sucking his face against Peeta's locker not feeling a bit bad about it. He wants to play dirty? I'll give him dirty. I'm making a show of making all types of noises when he walks up to us. When I break apart for air Finnick starts to kiss down my neck, sucking and biting on it. He then hits the dip between my neck and shoulder that drives me crazy and I let out a moan and grind into him.

"Hey, keep it PG." Peeta grumbles at us.

"Sorry," I say. "Just having _fun_." I purr, surprising Finnick. Grinding on him just for effect.

"Kitty," Finnick whispers harshly when Peeta walks away. "Don't start something you don't plan on finishing." He groans. And that's when I realized I've been making him uncomfortable just to piss Peeta off.

"I'm sorry Finnick." I say.

"Kitty, I'm going to be blunt with you. The sexual tension between you two is making even me uncomfortable. You need to get laid. By Peeta. Like right now." He laughs.

"I'll think about it." I try to say in the most seductive voice.

"Almost Kitty!" Finnick laughs as he walks away.

**A/N: AGHHHH! Some drama will ensue.I may bump up the rating just to be safe in later chapters. Or if you want to keep this purely "T" just let me know!**

**Thanks for Reviewing, following, and favoriting! See yall next week! Hopefully I'll be recovered by then and will feel like writing :)**


	4. Chapter 4- IM SO SORRY

Hi Guys! I'm Kaylee's friend, Marina. Kaylee had kidney surgery almost 2 months ago, which I think she explained in an authors note. Well, Kaylee hasn't been doing well. The surgery was a success, they did get the stones out of her kidney. BUT, a few days after the surgery she had contracted a kidney infection (which can become very serious if not treated as soon as possible). Kaylee has been in the hospital for a while now and her kidney has been failing and she is not doing to good. They may need to remove her kidney. I visited her a few days ago and she has asked me to start uploading the chapters to this story that she has had saved and what she has been writing while in the hospital. Kaylee does not have access to her computer, only her phone so she has not been able to keep this story updated. She apologizes for the lack of content. But, she has 3 chapters on her computer saved that I will upload throughout this week. Thank you guys so much for reading and sticking with this story! I will keep those who want informed on her health!

-Marina


End file.
